Interplanetary Idol
by Virtual Dragon of Oban
Summary: Okay, this fic is officially DEAD! Dead with a capital E! IT's dEad! Which means that anyone who wants to can pick it up from where it stoppedjust PM me first, k? And That's It.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is American Idol, Oban (and Alouas, and the other planets) style! Basically, the Avatar is the host, Kyrra (one of my alter egos) is Paula, Kannaletto-what's-his-name is Randy, and Don Wei, of course, is Simon. Everyone at one point is going to get out of character. Please note that I took a lot of time to research the lyrics, and o I changed some of the lyrics so that it fits the character better…

---

"Welcome, everyone, to Interplanetary Idol!"

The Avatar waited for everyone to stop cheering.

"Introducing: Kyrra!"

All the Dragon/Kyrra fans in the audience went wacko, some even setting off fireworks.

"I give you: Kannaletto!"

All the evil fans in the audience started chanting "Kannaletto! Kannaletto!"

"And don't forget Don Wei!"

There was a loud silence, then everyone immediately started booing and chucking vegetables such as the Ungavar ("stinking seed") and Earth tomatoes at him.

"We have, let's see, the Earth team pilot and Oban Champion, Molly!"

The producer charged out and handed the Avatar a piece of paper.

"Ahem, We seem to have made a mistake. This contestant's name isn't Molly-it's Eva! Let's hear it for Eva Wei!"

The crowd went nutzo when she appeared.

"So, Eva, what do you have for us today?" Kyrra asked her.

"Um, I'm singing a song from Pokemon: The Movie 2000. I think it's called "The Power of One".

"Well, lucky for you, we actually have the music for that!" Kyrra said, flipping through the pages of a songbook.

"Here goes." Eva took a deep breath.

_"_Life can be a challenge,

Life can seem

Impossible,

It's never easy

When so much

Is on

The line,

But you can make

A difference,

With courage, you,

Can set things right,

A gift to dream,

And make dreams real

Is yours

And mine

The power of one

Begins with believing

It starts in the heart,

And flows through the soul,

And changes the world,

Imagine how life would be

If we stand in unity

Each of us holds the key

To the power of one

Each of us

Is chosen,

There's a mission

Just for you,

Just look inside, you'd

Be surprised

What you

Can do

The power of one

Begins with believing,

It starts in the heart,

And flows through the soul,

And changes the world

Imagine how life will be

When we stand in unity

Each of us holds the key

To the power of one

Then one by one

We can make the world

A much better place

The power of

One

Begins with believing

It starts in the heart

Then flows through the soul

And changes the world

Imagine how life will be

When we stand in unity

Each of us holds a key

It's inside of you and me

Each of us holds the key

To the power of one

The power of one"

Eva stood nervously looking around. Don Wei was just sitting there, Kannaletto was Wide Eyed with Amazement, and Kyrra had flat-out point-blank burst into tears.

"Yes! Who could possibly say no to that!" she sobbed.

"Breathtaking! I don't think we'll get one any better that that with the next 200 episodes!" Kannaletto eagerly put in.

"No. That held no feeling whatsoever, you were off-key and the song itself is ridiculous." Don Wei said flatly.

Protests from an angry crowd rang out from the audience.

"She's your daughter, you know."

"You're mean!"

"Welcome to the Hangar, young Eva!" the Avatar announced.

Of course, the crowd went wild. Yawn.

"Next up, we have Jordan Wilde! Can this challenger top the performance of his opponents?"

"And what about you, Jordan?"

"I've got "Holiday" by Greenday." Jordan said nervously.

"Make us proud, Jordan."

"Say, hey!

Hear the sound of the falling rain

Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)

The shame

The ones who died without a name

Hear the dogs howling out of key

To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)

And bleed, the company lost the war today

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

On holiday

Hear the drum pounding out of time

Another protester has crossed the line (Hey!)

To find, the money's on the other side

Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)

There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)

A gag, a plastic bag on a monument

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

On holiday

(Hey!)

(Say, hey!)

"The representative from California has the floor"

Sieg Heil to the president Gasman

Bombs away is your punishment

Pulverize the Eiffel towers

Who criticize your government

Bang bang goes the broken glass and

Kill all the fags that don't agree

Trials by fire, setting fire

Is not a way that's meant for me

Just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on holiday"

"AWESOME! Well, now for a random piece of information: My name really is Isiah-Laos-Ingrid-Kyrra-Elaine-Gregor-Rika-Edgar-Enron-Nana-Dale-Anna-Yasmin. It's long, but at least my initials show my interests: I.L.I.K.E.G.R.E.E.N.D.A.Y.! Heh heh, the name isn't true, but the message is. Also, and I think your fans would agree with me, for a gunner, those lyrics fit you _perfectly_. Good job, I say yes!"

"Me too, cause you're going to the Hangar!" said Kannaletto. He sipped his coke. "Nice speech, by the way."

"Thanks." Kyrra and Kannaletto shared an enthusiastic high-five.

"Well, the tones were off and your voice cracks. It was good, but not good enough. You wouldn't last a day out there. No."

"You're a pushover, Don!" Kyrra exclaimed, playfully pushing him over.

"Hey! I just got this dry-cleaned!" Don Wei muttered angrily.

"Well, officially, 2 to 1, Jordan goes to the Hangar! Good Job!" the Avatar announced. "Next up, he's cute, he's charming, he even got to Eva, please welcome the one, the only, Prince Aikka of Nourasia!"

All the fangirls in the crowd go wild, some even fainting at the sight of prince Aikka, who just walks in and bows humbly.

"I am honored to be here."

"So what's your song, Prince Aikka?" Kyrra asked enthusiastically.

"You'll see." He grinned.

"Don't wanna be a Nourasian idiot.

Don't want a nation under the Crog's parliament,

And can you hear the sound of hysteria?

The subliminal mind fuck Nourasia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across our alien nation.

Where everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue.

Well maybe I'm the faggot Nourasia.

I'm not a part of a redneck Crog's agenda.

Now everybody do the propaganda.

And sing along to the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across our alien nation.

Where everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue.

Don't wanna be a Nourasian idiot.

One nation controlled by the Crog's parliament

Information age of hysteria.

It's calling out to idiot Nourasia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alien nation.

Where everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue."

Kyrra whistled. "That was good, but completely out of character! I like it, yes!"

"It seems that Greenday is the new black around here." There was general laughter at this. "Your voice, I've noticed, is completely smooth, as expected of a Nourasian, but also is very expressive. I think, that even if you don't win, you'll probably make it somewhere else. Yes, why not?"

"Go, Kannaletto! Go Kannaletto! Go!" more chanting from the evil ones. Double yawn.

"Well, Aikka, I guess you really can pull away from your customs. The lyrics really got me. Yes."

"Wow, Don, have you gone soft?"

"Don't push it, Kyrra, technically, twelve-year-olds aren't supposed to be judges on Idol. Not even if they are Draconian."

"Humph."

"The next contestant is-or are-Spaz and her alter ego…Kyrra!"

(A/N one of my nicknames is Spaz)

The audience does its usual thing. Yawn.

"Yes, yes thank you. We will be singing two songs, 'Freak Out' and 'He wasn't' by Avril Lavigne.

(A/N- underline is Kyrra, no underline is Spaz, and center means both of them sing in harmony. This goes for echoes too-echoes are in parentheses. Watch out there Is another author's note in the middle)

"Try to tell me what I shouldn't do

You should know by now,

I won't listen to you

Walk around with my hands up in the air

Cause I don't care (care)

Cause I'm all right, I'm fine

Just freak out, let it go

I'm gonna live my life

I can't ever run and hide

I won't compromise

Cause I'll never know

I'm gonna close my eyes

I can't watch the time go by

I won't keep it inside

Freak out, let it go

Just freak out, let it go

You don't always have to do everything right

Stand up for yourself

And put up a fight

Walk around with your hands up in the air

Like you don't care (care)

Cause I'm all right, I'm fine

Just freak out, let it go

I'm gonna live my life

I can't ever run and hide

I won't compromise

Cause I'll never know

I'm gonna close my eyes

I can't watch the time go by

I won't keep it inside

Freak out, let it go

On my own

Let it go

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Just let me live my life

I can't ever run and hide

I won't compromise

Cause I'll never know

I'm gonna close my eyes

I can't watch the time go by

I won't keep it inside

Freak out, let it go

Gonna freak out, let it go

Gonna freak out, let it go

song ends

"Now this one's called "He Wasn't"

There's not much going on today.

I'm really bored, it's getting late.

What happened to my Saturday? (Saturday?)

Monday's coming, the day I hate. Haaaate.

Sit on the bed alone,

staring at the phone.

He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.

He wouldn't even open up the door.

He never made me feel like I was special.

He isn't really what I'm looking for.

(Hey, hey, hey)

(Hey, hey)

This is when I start to bite my nails.

And clean my room when all else fails.

I think it's time for me to bail. (Time to bail)

This point of view is getting stale. Aaaale.

Sit on the bed alone,

staring at the phone.

He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.

He wouldn't even open up the door.

He never made me feel like I was special.

He isn't really what I'm looking for.

Na na, na na na, we've all got choices.

Na na, na na, we've all got voices.

Na na, na na na,

Stand up make some noise.

Na na, na na,

Stand up make some noise.

(A/N- Here the crowd starts making noise)

Sit on the bed alone,

staring at the phone.

He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.

He wouldn't even open up the door.

He never made me feel like I was special.

He isn't really what I'm looking for.

He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.

He wouldn't even open up the door.

He never made me feel like I was special.

Like I was special, 

cuz I was special.

Uh uh, uh uh uh uh uh uh. (Hey, hey)

Uh uh, uh uh uh uh uh uh. (Hey, hey)

Na na na na na"

Now, all the remaining fireworks (and believe me, there were a lot) were set off. The crowd screamed so loud that they were practically mute for the rest of the episode. They cheered for about a half-hour and then the judges made their announcement.

"AWESOME! I LOVE AVRIL LAVIGNE, SHE'S MY CHILDHOOD HERO BECAUSE HER SONGS WERE THE MOST REBELLIOUS ONES THERE WERE!!! YES! YESYESYESYES!" Kyrra screamed. Then she fainted from exhaustion.

Kannaletto made a looooong girly scream that sounded like a yes and then fainted on top of Kyrra. Then Kyrra woke up and started bitching about how Kannaletto was acting like a pervert and she thought they were friends and why oh why did he do that. Kannaletto tried to explain that he fainted and couldn't tell himself where to fall. Kyrra and him fainted again. Blah blah blah.

"Wait, how can I judge if I'm one of the contestants?" Kyrra said. "Oh well! I still get to go to the Hangar… No matter what they say! Words can't bring me dowwwwwwwn!" she sang. Kyrra is krazy. Yep, no doubt about it.

"And that's all the time we have! Come back next week for the next installment!" See ya!" the Avatar, said.

FIN

Spaz: WEEEP! IM HYPER OFF OF INTERNET AND POPTARTS FROM MY SCHOOL THAT ARE SPIKED WITH SOMETHING THAT MAKES ME HIGH! WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Kyrra: rolls eyes shut up, hyper.

Spaz: Curse you and your stupid misinterpretations! Barzul! Barzuln! Erga flerga flerg!

Kyrra: Okay, gotta pack this up. It's pushing ten thirty p.m. and I'm getting hyper from exhaustion. Kinda hard to believe, right? I'll keep up the slashy stuff between Kyrra and Kannaletto. (is that his real name, someone tell me) Oh yes, the poptarts thing is true. Every Friday, my school; serves this horrible pizza, so one day my friends and I discovered: spiked poptarts! We eat them and sort of get high/hyper with no crash, so now every Friday my friends and I take turns buying the poptarts. It's kinda like a tradition now. And guess what? IT'S FRIDAY!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's chappie two of auditions for .I. Idol. O yea, I need to do a disclaimer too.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this awesome Greenday CD called American Idiot that I'm listening to right now. d--b : (

-Oh wait in Oban they don't have noses so it's more like this-: (

Also wanted to say that I don't own the idea of Lupinians, all credit goes to Lupe191919, but Jimmy is not anything like Remus Lycoan (also created by Lupe191919), so I own Jimmy. Remus might come up though, but I promise I'll ask before I use someone else's ideas before using them. Sorry I didn't mention you in this chapter before, Lupe191919.

NOW you can enjoy!

---Episode 2

"Welcome back to Interplanetary Idol! So far we have at the Hangar: Eva, Jordan, Kyrra, Spaz, and Aikka. Will today's challengers even compare to the spectacular shows of skill of these fine contestants?"

Same routine. Crowd goes wild. Yawn.

"Introducing our judges!"

Kyrra, Kannaletto, and Don Wei make their appearances. Whatever.

"First up, we have another duet. Please welcome Stan and Koji!"

"We will be singing Wake Me Up When September Ends by Greenday, except it's lyrics about now and the end of the Great Race."

"There's too much Green in the average Idol Day."

More general laughter.

(A/N- Greenday, get it?)

"The Great Race has come and passed

The innocent can never last

Wake us up when the next race ends

Like our fathers come to pass

Seven months have gone so fast

Wake us up when the next race ends

Here comes the rain again

Falling from the stars

Drenched in our pain again

Becoming who we are

As our memory rests

But never forgets what we fixed

Wake us up when the next race ends

The Great Race has come and passed

The innocent can never last

Wake us up when the next race ends

Bring out the tools again

Like we did when the Race began

Wake us up when the next race ends

Here comes the rain again

Falling from the stars

Drenched in our pain again

Becoming who we are

As our memory rests

But never forgets what we fixed

Wake us up when the next race ends

The Great Race has come and passed

The innocent can never last

Wake us up when the next race ends

Like our fathers come to pass

Twenty moons have gone so fast

Wake us up when the next race ends

Wake us up when the next race ends

Wake us up when the next race ends"

"Very touching. I see that someone misses the Great Race of Oban."

Stan and Koji blushed.

"But still, your tones were perfect and you duet well. Yes." Kyrra said.

"I agree with Kyrra. Your duet-ing is unmatched by anyone in this competition. Good luck at the hangar!" Koji's eyes shone with pride. Stan just kept blushing.

"Well, I guess my decision doesn't count. Humph."

"Stan and Koji will advance to the Hangar!"

The Audience chucks paper tools weighted down with rocks in the air, which explode, sending different colored sparks in the shape of tools raining down above everyone's heads. One group of people even chucked the letters "GO STAN AND KOJI!" and likeness' of their heads into the inky blackness of the night sky to shower it with their brilliant glittering. What a show of fireworks.

"Next up, we have General Kross."

Crickets chirp.

"Okay, Kross, sing." Kyrra said tiredly.

"Mhuahahahaha!

I feel pretty!

Oh so pretty!

I feel pretty!

And witty!

And wise!

And I pitty-"

"NO!" everyone except the Avatar yelled in unison.

"But-"

"No. Goodbye."

"Phooey." Kross stomped out.

"Next, we have Furter and his crew!"

(A/N- Italics is his crew, regular is Furter himself)

Furter, backed by his cronies, walked in and started singing:

"Who lives in a spaceship to plunder the galaxy?

_Lord Frank Furter!_

Insubordinate a fellow and cruel is he!

_Lord Frank Furter!_

If nautical nonsense be something you wish,

_Lord Frank Furter!_

Then get outta here so that everyone quits!

_Lord Frank Furter!_

_Lord Frank Furter!_

_Lord Frank Furter_

Lord Frank Furter!"

"What the hell was that?! No way!" Kyrra spat.

"I'm with Kyrra on this one. That made no sense whatsoever. Uh uh." Kannaletto voiced, shaking his head.

"What do you think?" Don Wei sneered.

Furter tries to take out his sword, but realizes its not there. "Damn!" he and his crew stomped out.

"Introducing: Ondai!"

Ondai "walks" out onto the stage. "I will be singing Greenday, too. There's only one song in the universe that I know, and it's this one.

"Starry nights,

City lights

Coming down over me

Skyscrapers

And stargazers in my head

Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown

This dirty town was burning down in my dreams

Lost and found citybound in my dreams

& Screaming

Are we we are, are we we are the waiting

& Screaming

Are we we are, are we we are the waiting

Forget-me-nots

And second thoughts

Live in isolation

Heads or tails,

Fairytales in my mind

Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown

The rage and love,

The story of my life

The Jesus of suburbia is a lie

& Screaming

Are we we are, are we we are the waiting

& Screaming

Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown

Are we we are, are we we are the waiting

& Screaming

Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown

Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown"

"Hmm, interesting. Your voice is too constricted, and besides, robots don't sing. Sorry, no." Kyrra decided.

"Well, she has a point there. Still, you sang the song well. I liked how you could make it sound like the audience was singing in those "are we we are" parts. I say yes." Kannaletto encouraged.

"No. Kyrra is right, robots don't belong on Idol."

"Next up is…" the Avatar looked at his card. "A Lupinian named Jimmy."

"That's _St._ Jimmy to you." Jimmy snarled. "Let me introduce myself."

First, an accompaniment voice sang:

St. Jimmy's coming down across the alleyway

Upon the blvd. Like a zip gun on parade

Light of a silhouette

He's insubordinate

Coming at you on the count of 1,2-

1234!

Then the music played and Jimmy started singing:

My name is Jimmy and ya better not wear it out!

Suicide commando that your momma talked about!

King of the 40 thieves, I'm here to represent

The needle in the vein of the establishment

I'm the

PATRON SAINT

Of the denial

With an

ANGEL FACE

And a taste for suicidal

Cigarettes and ramen and a little bag of dope,

I'm the son of a (bleep) and Edgar Allen Poe

Raised in the city under a halo of lights,

The product of war and fear that we've been victimized

I'm the

PATRON SAINT

Of the denial

With an

ANGEL FACE

And a taste for suicidal

Are ya talkin' to me?

I'll give ya somethin' to cry about!

---

My name is St. Jimmy

I'm a son of a gun

I'm the one that's from the way outside

I'm a teenage assassin

Executing some fun

In the cult of the life of crime

I'd really hate to say it but I told you so,

So shut your trap before I take you down, ol' boy

Welcome to the club, and give me some blood

I'm the resident leader of the lost and found.

It's comedy

And tragedy

It's Saint Jimmy

And that's my name!

And don't wear it out!" he added snappily, going into his wolf form.

"WAHOOOOO! VIOLENCE! I LIVE FOR THAT! ALL HAIL SAINT JIMMY!" Kyrra roared, going into her dragon form in reply. "I can totally relate to him!"

"Well, you did sing _exactly_ they sand In the original song. I'm going with yes." Kannaletto fans cheered him on.

"Well done, my boy! You deserve to go to the hangar!" Don Wei clapped.

"And that's all the time we've got! Stay tuned for the next installment!"

---

Okay, so I'm using lots of Greenday songs for auditions and a couple for the real competition too because they're very expressive. Don't worry, you'll see some variety soon. O yeah, can anyone plz recommend songs too? I only know "old" songs that came out during the period of time from 6 months to five years ago. Cheers!

-Virtual Dragon of Oban


End file.
